elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Schindler
Schindler is the second-largest elevator manufacturer and the largest escalator manufacturer in the world based in Switzerland. The main headquarter (as well as the top division range) and lift testing tower is located in Ebikon, the municipality of Lucerne. Schindler is also a moving walkway manufacturer. History Schindler was founded in 1874 by Robert Schindler and Eduard Villiger. Soon, they established a mechanical engineering workshop on an island in the Reuss River in Lucerne, Switzerland. At that time, the company was called "Schindler & Villiger". In 1892, Eduard Villiger leaves the partnership and the company continues under the name of Robert Schindler, Machinery Manufacturer. Schindler founded the first foreign subsidiary in Berlin (Germany) in 1906. Thereafter, the company expanded continuously and mainly throughout Europe. The company established a branch in London in 1960, operating under the name Platt-Schindler and in France after acquiring Roux Combaluzier in 1969, which it was later known as Roux Combaluzier Schindler or RCS. In the 1970s, Schindler moves to its current headquarter in Ebikon, Switzerland. Schindler had a joint venture with Jardine Matheson & Co. Ltd. Hong Kong in 1974, which is currently known as Jardine Schindler. In 1980, Schindler founded the first Western industrial joint venture in China, and established China Schindler Elevator Co. Ltd. (or later China Schindler). It was formed under a joint venture with the Schindler Holdings, Jardine Schindler Far East, and China Construction MachineryFactory will help flow of lift technology - NewspaperSG. Schindler first entered the American elevator market in 1979 by acquiring Haughton Elevator Company and the Canadian division of Armor Elevator in 1982. Later in 1989, Schindler purchased Westinghouse Electric's elevator division. Schindler currently has its American headquarters located in Morristown, New Jersey. In 1996, Schindler introduce its very first destination dispatch system called Miconic 10. The company acquired some elevator companies including the Israel-based Nechustan in 1996, German-based Haushahn in 1998 and Brazilian-based Atlas Elevadores in 1999 which became a major player in the South American market. On April 5, 2016, Schindler's operations in Japan were sold to Nippon Otis Elevator Company because of low reputation in Japan due to one of several Schindler elevator accidents in Japan. Notable products and technologies Elevators (current) *'Schindler 3000': Machine room less or machine-roomed low to mid-rise residential and commercial buildings. It was launched in 2020. *'Schindler 3100': Machine room less elevator for low-rise residential buildings sold in Europe, India and North America. It was launched in 2005 (2011 for India, and 2016 for North America). *'Schindler 3300': Machine room less elevator for low to mid-rise residential and commercial buildings. It was launched in 2005 (2007 for Asia Pacific and 2011 for both India and North America). *'Schindler 3300 XL': A larger version of the North American 3300 to accommodate stretchers. It was launched in 2018. *'Schindler 3400': Machine room less elevator for low to mid-rise residential and commercial buildings. It is only sold in Switzerland. *'Schindler 5300': Machine room less elevator for low-rise small commercial buildings. It was launched in 2005, and it is currently only sold in India.Schindler 5300 - Schindler India *'Schindler 5500': Machine room less elevator for low to mid-rise residential and commercial buildings. It was launched in 2013 (2015 for North America). *'Schindler 6200': Model for replacement of older elevators in small residential buildings with limited space for the hoistway. Launched in 2005, it is based on Schindler 3300. *'Schindler 6300': Model for replacement of older elevators in residential and commercial buildings sold in all regions except North America. It is based on Schindler 3300. *'Schindler 6400 NA': Model for replacement of older elevators in low to mid-rise buildings. Only sold in the United States. *'Schindler 6500': Model for replacement of older elevators in residential and commercial buildings, possibly only available in Europe. It is based on Schindler 5500. *'Schindler 7000': High speed elevator for high-rise buildings that can be customizable based on client's demand. *'The PORT Technology': Schindler's third generation of traffic management system (destination dispatch). It was launched in 2009 as a successor of both Miconic 10 and Schindler ID. *'Schindler 2400, 2500 and 2600': Special large elevators for heavy duty applications sold since 2005. *'Schindler 2200': Dumbwaiter, only sold in Switzerland and Germany. *'Schindler ReMO': Traction elevator for commercial and residential buildings only sold in South Korea. *'Schindler 250K': Freight elevator model only sold in South Korea. *'Schindler 330A': Hydraulic elevator model only sold in North America since 2001. *'Schindler NeoLift': Low to mid-rise elevator model only sold in Latin America. It is made by Atlas Schindler in Brazil since the early 2000s. Elevators (former) *'Supermatic': Programmed elevator control system for high-rise buildings, introduced in 1955. It is similar to Otis's Autotronic, Westinghouse's Selectomatic and Express Lift's DMR Control. An example of this system can be found in the Gefinor Centre in Beirut, Lebanon (installed in 1969)4x 1976 High Rise Schindler elevator with pop out buttons (Beirut, Lebanon). *'Transitronic': High speed elevator system with Ward Leonard drive and regulated by germanium transistors, launched in 1960. An example of this elevator was installed at the former Mercantile Bank Building (now Pacific Express Central Market Hotel) in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia in 1961Page 22 Advertisements Column 1 (ADVERTISEMENT) - NewspaperSG]. *'Dynatron': Elevator drive system launched in 1965, based on Schlieren's Monotron drive which was developed in 1958. These drive systems are particularly distinguished by direct stopping, regulated electronically as a function of the distance to the floor level. Dynatron should not be confused with Schindler's Dynator (Ward Leonard) drive, which was introduced in 1945. This has been integrated into the Miconic controllers. *'Zonamatic': Elevator control system launched in 1970. *'Variomatic': Elevator control system (?) launched in 1972. *'Aconic: '''Elevator control system launched in 1985. Succeeded by Schindler's Miconic Controls. *'Miconic: One of Schindler's first microprocessor elevator control systems, believed to be developed sometime in the 1970s with Miconic E being the first system in the series, followed by Miconic B (1978) and Miconic V (1980). *designS: Modular elevator model for residential buildings launched in 1984. *Miconic 10: Elevator destination dispatch system introduced in 1992 as the first of its kind in the world. It was discontinued in 2012 but still available in certain countries. *SchindlerMobile: Machine room less elevator with a self-propelled car, launched in 1997. Discontinued in 2001 and and replaced by Schindler EuroLift. *SchindlerSmart MRL: A series of machine room less elevator for residential and small commercial buildings launched in 1998. It consist of three main models; Smart MRL 001, Smart MRL 002 and Smart MRL 002 DE. *'''Schindler 001: Simplified elevator for residential buildings. Introduced in 1997. *'Schindler EuroLift': Modular machine room less elevator for residential and commercial buildings. Launched in 2001 as a replacement of SchindlerMobile. *'Schindler ID': Introduced in 2000 as the evolution of Miconic 10 with building and accessibility management system. It was the second generation of Schindler's traffic management system. *'Schindler 80': Freight elevator model, comes in hydraulic or traction. *'Schindler 100': Gearless traction elevator for residential buildings, introduced in the mid 1990s. *'Schindler 300': Series of elevator models sold in North and South America, Asia-Pacific, Japan, Australia and New Zealand. Launched in 1993. *'Schindler 300A': Hydraulic elevator model only sold in North America which was part of Schindler 300. *'Schindler 300 J': Japanese machine room less elevator model for low-rise residential buildings. *'Schindler 310L': Gearless elevator model only sold in Latin America. *'Schindler 321A': Hydraulic elevator model only sold in North America. *'Schindler 400A': Low to mid-rise gearless traction elevator model only sold in North America. Launched in 2003 and discontinued in 2015 and succeeded by Schindler 5500. *'Schindler 500': Mid to high-rise elevator model for commercial and residential buildings in Europe, Asia Pacific and Latin America. It was launched in 2000. *'Schindler 500A': Mid to high-rise elevator model only sold in North America. It was launched in 2001 and discontinued in 2013. *'Schindler 510L': Gearless elevator model only sold in Latin America. *'Schindler 700': High-rise high speed elevator model introduced in 2002. It was succeeded by Schindler 7000. *'Schindler 800': Scenic lift model. *'Schindler 5400': Gearless traction elevator model for low to high-rise buildings. Discontinued and succeeded by Schindler 5500, but still available in China (as Schindler 5400 AP). *'Schindler ElegantMRL': Machine room less elevator for low-rise residential buildings, only sold in Asia Pacific. Discontinued except in South Korea. *'Schindler neu': Machine room less elevator only sold in Japan, using OEM parts from Mitsubishi. Escalators and moving walks *'Schindler 9300 AE': Current modular escalator model for commercial applications sold since 1997. *'Schindler 9700': Current escalator model for high traffic and heavy duty environments sold since 1998 (?) *'Schindler 9500': Current moving walk model for commercial applications. *'Escalant': Discontinued escalator model designed by Italian designer GiugiaroProject > Escalant - Itadesign. It was launched in 1988. Notable elevator installations Acquisitions and joint ventures Acquisitions *'1911' - Severin Senator GmbH (Berlin, Germany) *'19??' - United Lift Company (United Kingdom)The United Lift Company (Beno Lift Guide) *'1960' - Schweizerische Wagons und Aufzügefabrik Schlieren (SWS) (Switzerland) *'1969' - Roux Combaluzier (France, later became Roux Combaluzier Schindler or RCS until 1992) *'1970' - J. C. van Straaten's Liften- en Maschienfabriek N.V. (The Hague, Netherlands) *'1979' - Haughton Elevator Company (Toledo, OH, United States) *'1982' - Keighley Lifts (United Kingdom) *'1982' - Armor Elevator Canada Ltd. (Toronto, ON, Canada) *'1984' - Precision Elevator Pty. Ltd. (Australia) *'1986' - Western Elevator Limited (Canada) *'1986' - Wertheim-Werke (Austria) *'1987' - Nippon Elevator Industry Co. Ltd. (Japan) *'1989' - Adams Elevator (United States) *'1989' - Westinghouse Electric Corp. (United States) *'1989' - T. L. Jones Ltd. (New Zealand) *'1989' - Bioergvin Kristofersson (Iceland) *'1990' - Devehissar Alvesta AB (Sweden) *'1992' - Türkeli Ticaret S.A. (Turkey) *'1994' - Philippine Industrial Engineering Company (Philippine)This company was a sole agent of Schindler elevators in the Philippine from 1957. Taken over by Jardine Schindler Group. *'1996' - EFACEC Elevadores S.A. (Portugal) *'1997' - Nechushtan (Israel) *'1998' - Haushahn GmbH (Germany) *'1999' - Elevadores Atlas (Brazil, later became Atlas Schindler until now) *'2001' - Liftremont (Russia) *'2003' - Jong Ang Elevator Co. Ltd. (South Korea) *'2003' - Doppelmayr Aufzüge AG (Austria) *'2005' - Mercury Ascensore (Japan) *'2006' - Hyundai Elevator Co. Ltd. (South Korea, only 25.5% of the stake) *'2009' - Saudi Elevator Corp. (Saudi Arabia) *'2010' - Reliable Elevator (United States) *'2011' - Midland Elevator (United States)Schindler acquires Midland Elevator. Joint ventures *1974 - Jardine, Matheson & Co. Ltd. (or Jardine Pacific in Hong Kong, Jardine Schindler GroupThey were a partnership relations since 1929 (Jardines: Group Companies > Jardine Pacific). By establishing the "The Jardine Engineering Corporation Limited". Changed to "Schindler Lifts (Hong Kong) Ltd." in 1974.) *1988 - Suzhou Elevator Company (China) *1990 - Hédinn Lyftur Hf (Iceland, Schindler Group owns 51% of Schindler Iceland and Hédinn Lyftur owns 49%. Also known as Hédinn Schindler.) https://www.schindler.com/is/internet/is/about-us.html *1996 - Saigon Engineering Co. Ltd. (Vietnam) *2000 - PT. Berca Schindler Lifts (Indonesia, joint venture between Jardine Schindler and Central Cipta Murdaya group) *2011 - Xuchang Xiji Elevator (China, later forming XJ Schindler) Notable distributors Current Former Trivia *In the United States, when Schindler acquired Haughton (an elevator company based in Toledo, Ohio) in 1979, their products were branded as Schindler Haughton until 1989. *In the United Kingdom, Schindler was once known as Platt Schindler from 1960 until the 1970s. *During in the 1980s, when Schindler acquired Keighley Lifts, their products were branded as Keighley Schindler. *In France, when Schindler bought Roux Combaluzier in 1969, their elevators were often branded as Roux Combaluzier Schindler or RCS until 1992. Before RCS, it was known as Gervais-Schindler. *In Sweden, after Schindler bought Deve, Schindler renamed itself to '''Deve-Schindler '''between 1990-2000. This was done in order to protect the legacy of Deve and its works in Alvesta, which was eventually defunct anyway in 1994. *In 2006, Schindler acquires 25.5% stake of Hyundai Elevator Co. Ltd. *Schindler installed its first elevator in Hong Kong in 1931. *Some Schindler elevators in Malaysia are also serviced and maintained by Titi Maju Sdn. Bhd., which is one of the two franchise holders of Schindler in Malaysia (the other one is Antah Schindler Sdn. Bhd.) * For the hydraulics range of Schindler 2400, Schindler uses Hydraulic machindery and controllers supplied by Hydroware AB. Video See also *List of Schindler elevator fixtures - for Schindler elevator fixtures found in regions other than North America *List of Schindler elevator fixtures (North America) - for Schindler elevator fixtures found in North America. *Schindler Haughton *XJ Schindler Gallery Logos Schindler Logo 1910-1925.jpg|1st generation logo (1910 - 1925) Schindler Logo 1925-1974.jpg|2nd generation logo (1925 - 1974) Schindler (circa 1950s-1985).jpg|3rd generation logo (1974 - 1985) Schindler (1985-2006).jpg|4th generation logo (1985 - 2006, and 1985 - 2008 for Jardine Schindler) Schindler -New 2006-.jpg|5th generation logo (2006 - present, and 2008 - current for Jardine Schindler) Jardine Schindler.jpg|Jardine Schindler logo (2008 - current when the 5th generation logo was issued) Schindler 4th generation logo.JPG|Black 5th generation logo on a FIGS call station. 169193864_a66a138793_z.jpg|A closer look of the silver emboissed logo. schindler's.jpg Old Schindler logo HKJM.jpg|3rd generation Schindler logo with the name The Jardine Engineering Hong Kong. Old Schindler logo HK.jpg|A third generation Schindler logo in Hong Kong, with the name of the former distributor "The Jardine Engineering". 1981 Schindler HK.jpg|A third generation Schindler logo in Hong Kong, with the name of the subsidiary "Schindler Lifts (Hong Kong) Ltd." while the Jardine Schindler Group has been established in 1974 (elevator opened in 1981). Schindler Logo 3300AP TH.jpg|5th generation logo on Schindler 3300AP elevators (Credit to Facebook user Parinyawat Chaemsiriyanon) Nameplates 1958 Schindler nameplate.jpg|1950s Schindler nameplate in Hong Kong. Schindler Lift badge Bangkok old.jpg|1950s Schindler nameplate in Bangkok, Thailand. Schindler Bruxelles badge.jpg|1950s Belgian Schindler nameplate. Screenshot_2015-06-17-11-04-43.png|Old Schindler nameplate (unknown country) (Credit to Instagram user croniktom) 1963 Schindler instruction.jpg|1963 Schindler nameplate with operating instruction in Hong Kong. 1985 Schindler M-Line nameplate.jpg|1985 Schindler nameplate. 1991 Schindler M-Line nameplate.jpg|1991 Schindler nameplate. Schindler MSeriesVR ind HK.jpg|1999 Schindler nameplate. Schindler Standard Indicator 2003 HK.jpg|2003 Schindler nameplate. Green D-Line Church.JPG|2012 Schindler D-Line stainless steel nameplate. Schindler 2010 .jpg|Schindler nameplate in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia, with black and red 5th generation logo. IMG_0814.JPG|2005 Schindler nameplate made by Shanghai STEP with the 4th generation logo. Red_D-Line_indicator_DBS_Tower.JPG|2012 Schindler (Asia Pacific) nameplate. S3300AP_nameplate_2014.JPG|2014 Schindler 3300 AP nameplate. Landing door sills Platt - Schindler.JPG|1960s Platt-Schindler landing door sill (Credit to benobve - benobve.org.uk). Schindler door sill badge.JPG|2012 Schindler 5400 AP landing door sill. Escalator landing plates Schindler 9300 Escalator Intro.jpg|Schindler 9300 escalator in Jakarta, Indonesia. Schindler 2010.jpg|Schindler escalator landing plate (2000 - 2008) Schindler 2013.jpg|Schindler escalator landing plate (2008 - current) Other 1350627609683.jpg|Schindler MRL motor for the Schindler 3100, 3100 XL, 3300, 5300, 6200, and 6300 elevators. Schindler_5400_AP_top_car.jpg|Car top of a Schindler elevator in Jakarta, Indonesia. Berca Schindler Lifts service fence.JPG|Schindler elevator maintenance barriers in Indonesia. BercaSchindler Sign.jpg|Berca Schindler Lifts service sign in Jakarta, Indonesia. Schindler Maintenance Fence TH.jpg|Schindler maintenance barriers in Thailand. Schindler Maintenance Sign TH.jpg|Schindler (JSG) elevator maintenance sign in Thailand. Lifts YP 3 - Schindler.jpg|Schindler elevator advertisement in Indonesia, from the 1990 edition of Yellow Pages Indonesia. Notes and references External Links *Official website *Jardine Schindler Group site (now it will be redirected to Schindler Group Hong Kong website) *The PORT Technology *Knizia Strelow *A complete history of Schindler Corp. *Schindler parts Catalog Category:Elevator companies Category:Elevator companies based in Europe Category:Historic elevator companies